


Just A Weekend

by ultrakinda_love



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Pining Hank Anderson, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Gavin Reed, Platonic Flirting, Swearing, Teasing, Weddings, might change title not sure, theyre going to a wedding, tina and chris love making fun of gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrakinda_love/pseuds/ultrakinda_love
Summary: Gavin is seeking a plus-one to wreak havoc at his sister's wedding. There's only one man available, and everyone makes that very clear to him.





	1. Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tina and Chris sm :''')

Strolling up to his coworkers desk, he gingerly places himself on the edge, crossing his legs and smiling down at Miller. “Hey, handsome. You free this weekend?” He purrs out, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

Without even looking up, Chris let’s out a short laugh. “Sorry, baby. Tina already told me about your problem, and I have plans.”

The detective pouts, insisting. “Come on, dude. What could be more important than being your good friend’s plus one to his bitchy sister’s wedding?”

The other cop looks up finally, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “My wife and son…? It’s his first baseball game this Saturday.”

“Damn, you right, that’s pretty important…”

Chris chuckles, patting Gavin’s hand. “If you’re looking for young and handsome, why not ask Connor?”

Gavin recoils at what he really hopes was a joke. “I am not about to look like an android fucker in front of my family, thank you very much.”

“Or!” The brunette jumps as Tina comes up behind him. “Or. Just hear me out on this, babe… You could ask your near and dear, one and only, Lietenant Anderson.” She smirks as he grimaces, face heating up.

“Oh shit! You totally should.” Miller chimes in again, getting up to do a mocking little dance with Chen.

“Who? Me? But I’m your superior officer, this is forbidden love!” Tina huffs out, doing her best impersonation of Hank as Gavin rubs a hand over his face.

“Hank, you’re so fucking stupid. Kiss me, you fool!” Chris rumbles, imitating the other detective before he and Chen start making kissy faces and gross mouth noises.

“I am _not _doing this…”__


	2. Worth a Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With "no other options," Gavin finally asks Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like filler, and I'm pretty sure the tense changes somewhere in the middle there, but I'm just here to have a good time lol

"Why, uh... why me?"

He tried not to stutter with the question. Even if this was all a facade, he still felt a bit of a thrill, having not been asked out in years. Reed was, of course, the last person he would expect it from, but he can't say he's never considered the detective who was currently standing stiffly in front of him.

"I don't really have a choice... There's no way in hell I'm bringing a plastic prick. Chris has to go to his kid's baseball game this weekend. And I can't take Tina because my family knows her, plus the fact that we're both gay as fuck." He lets out a loud sigh. "And no fucking way am I asking Fowler, that would just be...embarrassing for everyone."

Hank bit back a laugh at the thought of Gavin asking their boss to be his fake date, he can can only imagine the earful the young detective would get.   
The brunette just crosses his arms defensively, glancing away as he awaits an answer. 

He waits a moment, thinks it over. "What's in it for me, kid?"

Gavin huffs indignantly. "How did I know you'd fucking want something out of this... Fine, okay. The wedding is literally a free vacation. Free food. Free hotel with a swimming pool and breakfast and all that fancy shit. Open bar after the ceremony, too." Gavin looks at him expectantly.

"Well, why the hell didn't you say all that to begin with?" The lieutenant smiles a little, giving the younger man a little bump on the shoulder. "Sure, I'll go with you, Reed. But is your family really gonna buy you being with a guy my age?" He raises a brow.

The detective smirks at that, leaning back against the desk. "We'll have to really sell it, Anderson. The objective is to be as obnoxious as possible. I want a fucking uproar. Think you can do that, old man?" 

Hank stares at him for a moment, this job just keeps getting more and more interesting to him. He can't not do this. "It's worth a shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get more of this written, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have a few parts to it, none of them will be very long :/  
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!   
> Hit me up @ultrakinda-love on Tumblr!


End file.
